


And Other Animals [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [3]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of And Other Animals by imperfectcircle.Summary: "Ford. Arthur. Their three-year-old children. What could possibly go wrong?"
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And Other Animals [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Other Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42859) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qULxysI2HuxKhLzGe1PekwhI3dDrhi1G/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/aoabyimperfectcircle)

Music and Guide entry sound effect from the Original Records studio version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Thank you to imperfectcircle for being the hoopy frood who wrote this story, and for giving blanket (or perhaps towel?) permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Audacity effects used:  
> \- Marvin's voice: Effect > Reverb (default settings)  
> \- Guide entries: Effect > Equalization > Telephone  
> \- Sirius Cybernetics Door voice: Both of the above effects.


End file.
